The Elven Captain - Crispin
by Marcus3
Summary: Ever wondered how Crispin could have become Captain of the Home Guards? Well, here is just one of the many fights he has encoutered, long before he became Captain, long before he accompanied Amberle on the journey in search of the Bloodfire....pls R
1. The Demonic Creature

The Demonic Creature  
  
Crispin winced with pain as he ran further into the cave. Pain shot through his right leg with every step he took. By now, the swell on his ankle had worsened. The muscles on his left leg were sore from supporting his body weight. The thing was not far behind him. Silently, it moved through the maze of tunnels within the caverns with astonishing speed, tracking the injured elven hunter.  
  
The tunnel before Crispin split into two ways again. The elven hunter paused only for a moment, then took the right one. He was relying on instinct now, the pain in his right leg already clouding his mind. Abruptly, he stopped running. This tunnel was wider and more spacious than the previous ones. It would do him no good to continue running. Sooner or later, the creature would catch up with him. It was here that the elven hunter would make his stand.  
  
Crispin's eyes had already become accustomed to the darkness of the cave. Yet, it was still too dark to see clearly. The elven hunter strained his eyes, making use of his years of training to view the surroundings. The creature should have caught up with him by now. But where was it? Then he saw it. A huge massive form moved silently through the opening of the tunnel, dark and forbidding. It resembled a wolf, yet it couldn't be one, for it was much larger and its claws were about a foot long. Scales covered the entire body of the creature, like an impenetrable armour. Crispin immediately recognised it. It was a hellhound!  
  
The elven hunter shuddered at the thought. He had heard of many stories about these terrible creatures. Few who saw it ever lived to tell the tale. Summoned from hell, these creatures never failed to carry out their master's bidding. They were the best at what they were summoned for, to hunt and kill. No one ever questioned their ferocity. Once a hellhound started a hunt, it would never give up.  
  
Someone had ordered the hellhound to slaughter his entire patrol of elven hunters. But why? A dozen of elven hunters has set out that morning, making their way to the outskirts of the city, to the outpost they were to patrol. However, there was no sign of the previous shift of elven hunters. Upon searching, their bodies were found in the forest surrounding the outpost, or at least what remained of their bodies. Then, it came for them. One by one, his friends fell to the evil. Now, it had come for him.  
  
In a flash, Crispin had drawn his broad sword. Even if he were to die, he would not give in easily, thought Crispin bitterly. Despite his injured ankle, the elven hunter made his way towards the hellhound steadily, sword glinting in his hands. It was a fight to the death and only one of them could come out alive. 


	2. A Fight to the Death

A Fight to the Death  
  
The hellhound hesitated. It had not expected a direct confrontation. No one had ever dared to do so. Then, it lunged, claws ripping at the elven hunter's chest, giving a blow so powerful that no ordinary man could have withstood. But Crispin was no ordinary man. He was an elven hunter, trained to withstand all sorts of punishment. The best of the best! Staggering only for a second, he was back on his feet again, with fierce determination mirrored in his eyes.  
  
Slowly, the two circled each other, each trying to find an opening in the other's defense. The hellhound gave a loud howl that sent waves of terror sweeping through the elven hunter. Again, it leapt forward, quick and silent. But Crispin was quicker. He side-stepped, and thrust his broad sword deep into the flesh of the demon. The hellhound shrugged off the blow as if it meant nothing to it. It moved quickly to the other side of the elven hunter before he could attempt another attack.  
  
Crispin smiled despite his injuries. His long years of training as a hunter had served him well. No doubt, the hellhound was deadly, but so was he. The hellhound was getting more aggressive by the minute, impatient with how long the fight had lasted. Before the elven hunter knew it, it was atop him, ripping and tearing at his arms and face. Crispin cried out in pain and gathering his strength, gave a powerful kick at the abdomen of the demon. To the surprise of the elven hunter, the demon retreated, pain reflecting in its eyes.  
  
Crispin scrambled to his feet. Blood and sweat bathed his face. Unbearable pain swept through his body. A few moments, he knew, and he would be down, unconscious. He had to end the fight now. Taking the gamble, he elven hunter collapsed onto the floor of the cavern. He had to deceive the hellhound into believing that he was too exhausted to continue the fight. Grabbing a rock, Crispin hurled it at the hellhound. The hellhound barely moved as the rock struck it. Then it howled in glee. If this was the best the elven hunter could manage, then finishing him off would be a piece of cake. Thinking it had secured its victory, the hellhound pounced on the elven hunter. But Crispin was ready. With the sword gripped tightly in both hands, he thrust it deep into the throat of the demon. The demon howled loudly, failing to conceal the pain and injury that had been done to it. But it was not finished with the elven hunter. Feeling its life slowly slipping from it, the hellhound continued to rip at Crispin.  
  
Crispin knew it was now or never. Reaching into his boots for his favourite weapon, a wicked-looking dagger, he pushed the entire dagger into the abdomen of the hellhound. This time, the hellhound could not take it anymore. Thick green blood was gushing out of its throat and abdomen. With his last ounce of strength, Crispin heaved the demon away from himself. It struggled for a few moments, then lay down, still and lifeless. 


	3. The Outcaste Druid - Cogline

Sorry readers, I won't continue this story anymore because I simply do not have the time. I know, it's sad. However, there will be someone continuing this story for me. Please look out for it. 


End file.
